Romeo and Juliet for the Twentyfirst Century
by Emma Jane Weasley
Summary: What happens when the children of lifelong enemies, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, meet and fall in love? RoseScorpius. Based losely on the idea of Romeo and Juliet, but not really. T rating for future swearing and heavy snogging.
1. Meeting Him

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I know...Unfinished Business hasn't been updated in awhile. I'm kinda at a road block on it, so please be patient. Anyway...after reading DH the juices started flowing again, only this time, it wasn't on a typical couple. The small glimpse we got of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy at the platform got my (and my sister's) juices flowing. The children of enemies fall in love. Can you imagine the chaos that would follow? We could! That's where this, Romeo and Juliet for the 21st Century, came from. The majority of it is already written, but we're still trying to clean it up and make it the best stroy ever. This chapter is just a taste of what to come and possibly not completly finished. I just wanted to see how many people were interested in seeing what happens next. So...if you want the next chapter, leave us (my sis and I) a review. Hate it, love it...LET US KNOW!**

RWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWS

I remember the day we met like it was yesterday. It was my first day at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe I was finally going; after so many years of waiting, I was finally on my way to the most magical place in the world, or at least that's what my mum, dad, aunts, and uncles always told me. That day, Daddy told me to be sure that I beat him in every exam. That was never a problem for me, seeing as I am the daughter of the twentieth century's greatest witch. At that time I couldn't understand my father's strong dislike for this boy. They had never met, not that I knew of at least, so what could cause such great a resentment of a grown man towards a young boy of 11. I would find all that out on the train. Looking around the train for somewhere to sit, the only available seat just so happened to be with this boy. Curiosity got the best of me, so I entered the compartment.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked, taking a look around the vacant space.

"No." he said, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is either full or has some member of my family in it." I said, taking a tentative step over the threshold.

"Not at all. I'm Scorpius, by the way. Scorpius Malfoy." he said with a slight tone of arrogance, looking up slightly from the book that was in his lap.

"I'm sorry, but did you say Malfoy?" I said as I lunged my trunk onto the top of the compartment's storage rack. I turned around and took the seat across from him.

"Yes. Why?" he asked, setting the volume down and looking at me

"Nothing. I've just heard a lot about your family. That's all." I couldn't believe it! My daddy would be so mad to know that I was sharing a compartment with a Malfoy. I had grown up my entire life hearing of the infamous Draco Malfoy and how he had tormented my mom, dad, aunt Ginny, and uncle Harry while they were all at Hogwarts. I'd heard the story of how he was the one that was suppose to kill Dumbledore, but wasn't brave enough to follow through on the task. I knew that he was the youngest Death Eater Lord Voldemort (yes, I say his name) had ever recruited.

"And you're still here?" he said with mock surprise. "Usually when people find out I'm a Malfoy they run in the opposite direction." This was the first time I heard him laugh. A laugh I would grow to know, and one day fall in love with. "You never mentioned your name." he said looking me full in the face.

I blushed. Damn the Weasley skin that I had inherited from my father. "I'm so sorry! I'm Rose. Rose Weasley." I said, offering my hand for a friendly shake. He didn't take it. Instead he looked at me as though breathing the same air as I was punishment enough. No doubt he had heard of me. How could you not. My parents were, unfortunately, best friends with Harry Potter and had helped him in the fall of Lord Voldemort, my aunt played Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies, my grandfather was very high up in the Ministry. All in all, when the Weasley name was mentioned, people tended to flock us.

"I am so dead if my father ever finds out I'm sharing a compartment with….with….one of them." he said, his eyes going back to normal.

"One of who? Is there a problem with my family?" I said, getting very defensive. This is where my mom tells me that I'm most like dad. Neither one of us is very level headed and tend to say the first thing on our mind when in a fight.

"A Weasley. No, I don't have a problem with your family. My father and grandfather may, but I don't. I think what your uncle did was bloody amazing. I'm actually very different from the rest of my family. That whole 'pure-blood' craze just isn't for me. Though if you ask me to my face, I'll lie. My father would Avada Kadava me before I could explain myself. I usually just keep those kind of opinions to myself." He looked at me, his face slightly pink, and then out the window.

"Wow. My family told me that, but I didn't know it was that important to some people. I'm half, in case you were wondering. My mum's muggle-born and my dad, well you know about him." I said, looking out the window myself. "So, how was your summer? Did you and your parents do anything special, since you were leaving for school?" As much as our parents may have hated each other, I wasn't going to let stupid prejudices get in the way of making friends. In the 10 minutes that I had been talking to Scorpius, I had already learned that he was very different from his family. I wasn't going to base my friendships on the deeds of the person's parents. That wouldn't be fair. Each person deserves to stand on their own and be judged according to their own merits.

"Nothing too special. Father and I went to the Quidditch World Cup this year. That was my first professional game."

"NO WAY! I can't believe that! My family goes to games and tournaments all the time. I can't wait until next year when I can try out for the house team. Daddy made sure I could ride a broom as soon as I learned to walk, although mum didn't go for it very much. She's terrified of flying and was afraid of me getting seriously hurt. I've been playing Quidditch ever since. I like keeper, unlike my cousin, James, who wants to be a chaser like his grandpa." I had no clue what had made me tell all that to someone, especially a Malfoy. I don't know what it was, but there was something about Scorpius that made me open up more than I usually did.

"Yeah, well, my father is rarely home. He's a workaholic, so spending time with him is a pretty big deal. I was actually surprised he didn't cancel on me this year, like he did last year." he said with somewhat of a sad tone. He looked away quickly, as though he was trying to conceal how hurt not spending time with his father made him.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" I asked, changing the subject to something less depressing than his family, quickly.

"The majority of my family's been in Slytherin, but I'm not picky. Wherever the sorting hat decides to put me. It'll just give my father another reason to be upset with me. Where are you hoping for? Gryffindor?" he said, a mischievous smile twisting across his face. Seeing him smile made me blush. I took several quick, calming breaths before I responded. Why was I blushing? I'm usually not this embarrassed. I'm bold and brave, the exact qualities that they look for in a Gryffindor. I didn't know what it was about this boy, but something about him was making me queasy.

I laughed after I got myself under control. "Yes Gryffindor. My entire family has been there for centuries! My cousins pretty much fill the dorms and I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with them. But I also want the sorting hat to see me for me, and not the deeds of my parents. So, maybe Ravenclaw, if not Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw, eh? Looks like we've got a brain with us." he said, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back against the seat a smug look on his face.

"I guess you could say that. My dad says it's luck that I got mum's brains because I sure didn't want his. Ravenclaw would be a bit of a switch for my family. Mum and Dad said they didn't really care where I got sorted, as long as I was happy, so were they."

"Wish my parents were that way." he stated, continuing to look out the window.

The majority of the train ride continued in this manner, us just talking back and forth. The train finally came to a stop in Hogsmead. I felt the butterflies erupt in my stomach erupt. I was so nervous about upsetting my family, about not getting in to Gryffindor. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Scorpius come up beside me.

"Ready for this?" he asked, stepping off the train in front of me.

"I guess. As ready as I'll ever be." I followed behind him, trying not to get lost in the crowd.


	2. Meeting Her

**AN: yeah! Two chapters in 3 days! I'm so proud of myself!! I'm going to apologize now. The majority of this chapter is the same as Ch. 1. I couldn't just change dialogue between them, that would be plain weird and kinda creepy. Anyway, I hope you really like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Thanks to everyone that has added me to alerts and reviewed! They mean so much to me! I tried to reply to everyones' reviews. That's really important to me. I get just as excited receiving a review reply as I do when I get reviews. Anyway...I'll quit ranting and let you get on with the chapter. School starts back in a few days, so I don't know when Ch. 3 will get posted. Hopefully soon. I want to get these basic chaps. done and over with so we can get into the real plot. R&R. Emma J.**

RWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSM

Coming to the station that day was nerve-wracking to say the least. Here I was, a mere boy of 11, about to embark on the biggest adventure of my life, and I was scared to death. I wasn't scared about leaving home, or being away from my family, no that was the least of my problems. I was scared of the humiliation and murmuring I was sure was going to happen behind my back once people found out who and what I was. Ever since the second war, my family name, the name of Malfoy, had lost most of the respect my grandfather had bought it. That's right, I'm a rebel, at least on the inside. See, I just don't agree with the teachings of my father and grandfather. I've read about Potter, Weasley, and Granger. What they did and everything they went through was bloody amazing, to say the least. You won't catch me saying that to my father though. He thinks I'm the perfect pureblood son. Hopefully Hogwarts would be the place where I could become myself, Scorpius, or at least find out who I was and wanted to be. As we approached the train, I heard my father snicker.

"Looks like the Weasley's are still multiplying like jackrabbits." my father said, looking to his left at a group of red headed people.

"Draco." my mother gave him one of her famous 'Be nice in front of Scorpius' looks. I grinned to myself. There was no doubt in my mind that my parents loved each other, or they did now. I knew they had had an arranged marriage, and the beginning for them had been a little rough, but things between them had been better ever since I had been born.

I looked over to where my father had just been looking. Sure enough, it was the infamous Golden Trio. I couldn't believe it. If my father hadn't been standing there I would have gone over to talk to them. That though, was strictly forbidden. As I stood there watching the happy group I couldn't help but notice a black haired boy and a red headed girl who looked about my age.

"Hey Dad?" I turned back around and looked up at my father, who had been talking quietly to mum.

"Yes Son?"

"Do the Weasley's have any kids my age?" I asked. That would be so cool if they did. I couldn't let my father see my true reaction to his response though.

"Yes. I'm positive the girl is Rose Weasley and the boy is Potter's. Albus Severus. Can you believe the ridiculousness of that name? Stay away from them son. The Potter's and Weasley's are not the type of people people like us associate with. Make sure to beat that Weasley at ever exam. No doubt she got her mother's brains. Don't become friendly with the Potter boy. Grandfather and I would never forgive you." This was probably the best piece of advice my father would ever give me, and how was I going to repay him? By not listening. I would act the part though. The arrogant, smug son of Draco Malfoy everyone expected me to be. I was determined from that point on to find out as much about these two as possible

"Scorpius, honey, if there's anything you need, let daddy and I know. We'll write at least once a week. Be good, study hard, and stay out of trouble." my mother told me as she hugged me good bye. I was going to miss her so much. I'm sure my mother had an idea that I didn't believe in the pureblood mania the same way my father and grandfather did, but she was loyal to me, and never let on that she knew.

I hugged her back. "Thanks Mum. I love you."

"Love you too, Son." she whispered in my ear as she released me.

My father clapped me on the back. "Do everything she said, but get in a little trouble, especially since Potter's got a kid in school with you. Behave yourself and remember you are a Malfoy, no matter what others say."

Father walked me towards the train. "Dad, what if I don't get into Slytherin?" This had been bothering me for awhile, but this was the first time I had voiced it.

"Scorpius, listen to me." he said as he grabbed me by the shoulders and squatted down to my level to look me in the eyes, "As much as I would love for you to be in Slytherin and continue an age old family tradition, as long as you don't end up in Gryffindor of Hufflepuff things will be fine."

"So Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Thanks Dad." I smiled at him. Even though I resented almost everything he stood for, I was going to miss my father.

"See you at Christmas, Son." I stepped onto the train as he waved. The whistle blew and we were off. After searching for what seemed like forever, I finally found an empty compartment, or so I thought. Not five minutes after I had gotten settled in and ready for a quiet, peaceful train ride to Hogwarts there was a knock on the door. It slid open to reveal a tall, lanky red headed girl. Wait? Wasn't this Rose Weasley? Hadn't my father just told me to stay away from her? He had, but here she was, walking willingly into my compartment. There was no way I was going to pass up this opportunity. She looked around the compartment and saw me.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked, taking a look around the vacant space.

"No." I said, rolling my eyes. She had just surveyed the compartment. Couldn't she see it was empty?

"Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is either full or has some member of my family in it." She took a tentative step over the threshold. Was she nervous I would be that mean and say no?

"Not at all. I'm Scorpius, by the way. Scorpius Malfoy." I said looking up from the book that was in my lap. I watched as she put her things in the rack above the seats. Rose Weasley wasn't that bad looking, not drop dead gorgeous, but not ugly. She had really stunning long strawberry blond hair that I couldn't take my eyes off of.

"I'm sorry, but did you say Malfoy?" She said turning around and sitting across from me.

"Yes. Why?" I asked, placing the book next to me as I looked up at her.

"Nothing. I've just heard a lot about your family. That's all." I could see the disbelief in her eyes. No doubt her family had told her their version of the second war. Unfortunately, she didn't know that I believed her family and agreed with their beliefs 100 percent. Like I had told myself on the platform, I put on the smug Malfoy mask, as it was expected of me

She blushed. _wow, she looks really pretty when she blushes. Scorpius, what are you thinking! She's a Weasley! Keep your head on straight. Grandfather Malfoy would never forgive you if you became involved with her_

"I'm so sorry! I'm Rose. Rose Weasley." I, of course, already knew who she was, but she didn't know that. She extended her hand for handshake. I didn't take it. If I was going to keep up this "act" I had to begin now. I couldn't let my front down, ever. No matter how much she thought I hated her. I rolled my eyes and tried to look bored, like being in the same space with her was the worst punishment ever

"I am so dead if my father ever finds out I'm sharing a compartment with….with….one of them." I said, looking at her again.

"One of who? Is there a problem with my family?" she said, her voice got higher and more defensive. Wrong words. I defiantly didn't want to make her mad, but I didn't want to let her in to close. I didn't want to spend the next seven years by myself though. It was in that moment that I decided to let Rose Weasley in on my most protected secret. This was probably the best decision I have ever made.

"A Weasley. No, I don't have a problem with your family. My father and grandfather may, but I don't. I think what your uncle did was bloody amazing. I'm actually very different from the rest of my family. That whole 'pure-blood' craze just isn't for me. Though if you ask me to my face, I'll lie. My father would Avada Kadava me before I could explain myself. I usually just keep those kind of opinions to myself." I looked at her, and could feel my face going slightly pink, and then looked out the window.

"Wow. My family told me that, but I didn't know it was that important to some people. I'm half, in case you were wondering. My mum's muggle-born and my dad, well you know about him." she said, looking out the window too. "So, how was your summer? Did you and your parents do anything special, since you were leaving for school?" She was trying really hard to make polite conversation, I could tell. Her parents must have raised her to be a perfectly mannered girl. I didn't have a problem giving into her conversation whim. The train ride would be awful quiet if we didn't try to be cordial to each other.

"Nothing too special. Father and I went to the Quidditch World Cup this year. That was my first professional game."

"NO WAY! I can't believe that! My family goes to games and tournaments all the time. I can't wait until next year when I can try out for the house team. Daddy made sure I could ride a broom as soon as I learned to walk, although mum didn't go for it very much. She's terrified of flying and was afraid of me getting seriously hurt. I've been playing Quidditch ever since. I like keeper, unlike my cousin, James, who wants to be a chaser like his grandpa." I knew her aunt had played pro. Quidditch, so her family probably had connections and all kinds of pull. It didn't hurt that her uncle and parents had been instrumental in the downfall of Voldemort (yes, unlike the rest of my family, who still calls him the Dark Lord, I call him by what he was best know as)

"Yeah, well, my father is rarely home. He's a workaholic, so spending time with him is a pretty big deal. I was actually surprised he didn't cancel on me this year, like he did last year." I said. I couldn't believe how comfortable I felt around her. I had never told any of this to anyone. I had never had anyone I felt so comfortable around. I looked away quickly, I didn't want her to see how much not being with my father upset me

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" I could tell she was trying to change the subject to something less depressing than my family. I was very thankful to her for that.

"The majority of my family's been in Slytherin, but I'm not picky. Wherever the sorting hat decides to put me. It'll just give my father another reason to be upset with me. Where are you hoping for? Gryffindor?" I said, my infamous mischievous smile twisting across my face. I saw the blush that crept across her creamy white skin. I also saw her take several quick, calming breaths. I knew she was trying to hide the fact from me. Bloody Hell! Did she like me? There was no way this was possible. She hadn't known me for more than an hour.

She laughed. A soft, melodious laugh. It reminded me of windchimes in the wind. She smiled at me. "Yes Gryffindor. My entire family has been there for centuries! My cousins pretty much fill the dorms and I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with them. But I also want the sorting hat to see me for me, and not the deeds of my parents. So, maybe Ravenclaw, if not Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw, eh? Looks like we've got a brain with us." I said, crossing my arms behind my head and leaning back against the seat. I was trying to keep up the Malfoy persona. Hopefully it was working. Though I had a feeling that I couldn't fool her.

"I guess you could say that. My dad says it's luck that I got mum's brains because I sure didn't want his. Ravenclaw would be a bit of a switch for my family. Mum and Dad said they didn't really care where I got sorted, as long as I was happy, so were they."

"Wish my parents were that way." I knew no matter how much my parents said that it didn't matter, I knew that it did. The house you were put in your first year would determine the friendships you made and the connections you'd have for the rest of your life. I desperatly wanted to be put in Slytherin, if only to please my family, but I also wanted the Hat to put me wherever it best thought I would fit.

The majority of the train ride continued in this manner, us just talking back and forth. The train finally came to a stop in Hogsmead. I started to shake as I heard the compartment doors slide open and people clamor out to get to the carriages, or boats for us First years. I was so nervous about upsetting my family, about not getting in to Slytherin. Rose was up ahead of me. No matter what the next two hours had in store for us, I knew that I wanted us to continue to get to know each other, to be friends.

"Ready for this?" I asked, stepping off the train in front of her

"I guess. As ready as I'll ever be." She followed behind me, trying not to get lost in the crowd.


	3. Crossing the Black Lake

**AN: Hey guys. I finally expaned it! Yeah! This covers the trip across the lake and the sorting. Take a few guess as to what house they're in if you want. I'd like to see what you think. I've got to introduce characters that are important later in the story, so this is really Charlotte's story...whoops! got ahead of myself. Anyway, read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: not mine. except Charlotte. i love her.**

* * *

The traditional first year trip across the Black Lake had been, for the most part, uneventful. After Scorpius and I left the compartment, we ran into Albus.

"Rose!" he screamed over the surging crowd.

"Al" I screamed waving my hands and jumping up and down, trying to flag him to our location.

"Hey." he said breathlessly. "Where. Were. You. On. The. Train?" he asked, still trying to regain some of the air he had lost in the dash over to us.

"I decided to make a new friend. Al, I'd like you to meet Scorpius Malfoy." I pulled on Scorp's robes until he was standing next to me. The hard glare was back in his eyes and the trademark Malfoy sneer was on his lips.

"Malfoy." Al said curtly, extending his hand for a somewhat friendly handshake. Al looked at me for an explanation as to why he was trying to be polite to a Malfoy. I just rolled my eyes and mouthed the words "grow up already"

"Potter." Scorpius said dryly. I smiled to myself as Scorpius took Al's proffered hand and shook it. Things weren't going to go smoothly, I mean, they were a Malfoy and a Potter, but this was better than I had expected.

"Shall we head towards the lake so we can get the sorting over with?" I asked, turning in the direction of Hadrid's voice calling the first years together. Unbeknown to Scorpius or Albus, I saw them roll their eyes at my bossy attitude. I can't help it, I blame my mom. This feeling deep in my gut told me that they were going to end up being best friends and I would be the joining link.

"Rose." I turned around to see Al motioning for me to fall back and in step with him. I stopped until he caught up with me. I waved Scorpius on when he gave us a concerned look.

"What?" I asked, already having a good idea of where this was going.

"A Malfoy?! Are you for real?" Al asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"He has a name Al. It's Scorpius. And yes, I am 'for real' I'm not going to judge people here just because of their last name or their linage. It's not fair. I don't want people to do it to me. I want to be Rose Weasley. Not the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. I want to be me, and I have a feeling that that's all Scorpius wants too." I turned on my heel to leave when he pulled me back.

"Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything Al. You know you'll always be my best mate."

"Don't fall in love with him." he said seriously

"Are you kidding? I've know the guy for maybe four hours, I'm not going to fall in love with him. Plus, I'm only 11, I don't think you can know you love someone at 11" I said, placing my hands on my hips, giving him "whatever" face.

As he walked off, I could have sworn I heard him say, "You're parents did."

* * *

We met back up with Scorpius just before we were about to leave for the castle. At this point the only available seat was with a small, blond girl.

"Hi!" I waved to her and gave her a nervous smile as the boys joined me in the boat. "I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin, Albus Potter." I pointed to Al, who had his arms folded across his chest and was giving me the death glare.

"How many times to I have to tell you people? It's Al." he said, more to her than to the rest of us.

I glared right back at him. "Sorry. My bad, _Al_." I made sure to put some emphasis on his newly chosen name. I had always called him Albus, so had our entire family. I was sure the sudden name change had something to do with the blond girl there with us. "This is Scorpius Malfoy." He gave a slight nod of his head, you know, the one guys do when they're trying to be cool.

She waved back and continued to look around nervously.

"So, do we get to know who you are?" Scorpius asked politely. He continued to amaze me. He was so unlike his father in so many ways. I smiled at him for stepping up like that and could have sworn I saw a slight blush creep across his cheeks.

The girl blushed deeply. "I'm so sorry. I'm Charlotte Eperson." She looked around the boat at each of us.

Al was the first to reply. "Eperson? Don't recognize the name." He knew so much about the genealogy of the wizarding families. Al was eclectic that's for sure. His interest were so different from that of his brother's and father's. Sure, he loved quidditch, but he also loved books, facts, and random knowledge in general.

Charlotte looked directly at Al. "You wouldn't. I'm a Muggle born?" she looked at us to see if her terminology was correct.

I nodded at her. "Yeah. It just means that neither one of your parents are magical. My mum's a muggle born. I bet you'll do really good at Hogwarts."

"Thanks. I never thought I was going to make any friends, and look I've made three before the first day of class." she laughed and we all joined in, releasing the tension and nervousness we were all feeling.

* * *

My heart began racing again as we got off the boats and made our way to the great double doors that would lead us to the Great Hall. Standing there waiting for us was Neville, or rather Professor Longbottom. He had been promoted to the job as Head of Gryffindor the year James started at Hogwarts. Neville was a frequent visitor at our house. He had been friends with my parents since their Hogwarts days.

"Good evening, first years. Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes we'll pass through these doors. I'll call each of you up and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Once it has announced your house, you will join that table. Class schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning at breakfast, so be on time. Ok then. Here we go. No need to be nervous. It'll be over before you know it." Nevile left us alone then. I looked at Albus, Scorpius, and Charlotte. They were all looking back at me. This was it. The adventure was about to begin.

Neville…I mean…Professor Longbottom, finally came back and escorted us through the Great Hall. As we walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, I noticed that James had taken a seat on the aisle. When we passed, he slapped Al on the shoulder and gave me a wink. His eyes glazed over when he noticed who was to my right. I looked back at him and rolled my eyes, but he continued to grimace.

When the hat finished singing, something about unity, getting along, being friends, Nev…Professor Longbottom, that's gonna take some getting used to, started calling out names. I wasn't really paying attention; I was too concentrated on myself and the butterflies that were still floating around in my stomach. I perked up when I heard…

"Charlotte Eperson!"

I jerked my head up to the stool to see the blond girl we had shared a boat with nervously sit and Professor Longbottom put the hat on her head. It didn't take long before it shouted out…

"**Ravenclaw!"**

I clapped along with Al and Scorpius, but was upset. The one new (girl) friend I had made and we wouldn't even be in the same house. I sank back into the stupor I had been in before as Professor Longbottom continued to call out the names of my fellow peers. Once again I was called to attention when he called out…

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

The entire Hall went deathly silent. I reached out and squeezed Scorpius's arm reassuringly. He smiled back, and then swiftly took his place on the stool. It seemed like he was up there forever. I could see him grimace and then the hat finally sighed; Scorpius had a smug look on his face. You could tell by that look that he had gotten his way. Looked like he would be just like every other Malfoy, Slytherin.

"**Ravenclaw!"**

The hall was silent. Murmurs and whispers could be heard from every corner.

"Malfoy? In Ravenclaw? "

"That's got to be a mistake."

Suddenly there was a clap from the Ravenclaw table. Charlotte was standing up, applauding. Another girl stood up and before I knew it the entire Great Hall had erupted in applause. Even the majority of those at the Gryffindor table were clapping, except for James, who continued to send evil glances my way. Scorpius jumped up from the stool and made his way to the Ravenclaw table, looking proud. Something else flickered just below the surface, but he made good in keeping it hidden.

After Scorpius was seated the hall settled back down and I went back to my restlessness. Why did I have to have a last name at the end of the alphabet? This was taking forever and I was getting hungry. A few more kids were sorted, into Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, I think, and then it was Al's turn.

Once again the hall went deadly silent. Of course, everyone would want to see where the youngest son of the beloved Harry Potter got sorted. Would he follow in the family's footsteps and be a Gryffindor, or was something else in store for him?

I looked over at him. Al had gone deathly pale in the last two minutes since Professor Longbottom had called his name. I gave him a big hug, noticing over his shoulder that James was whispering to his friends and pointing to Al.

"Good luck." I whispered in his ear before I let him go. He looked at me, took a deep breath, and climbed the stairs up to the stool. I nervously watched as the hat and Al had a silent discussion on where he would spend the next seven years of his life. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the tension in his shoulders relaxed and a big grin spread across his face. No matter where it was, I knew by that look that Al was happy and that was all that mattered to me.

**"Gryffindor!" **the hat screamed.

The entire Gryffindor table exploded in applause. I could hear James screaming "That's my brother!" over the rest of the crowd. Al was grinning from ear to ear. As he made his way to the house table, he gave me a thumbs up. So far, so good, now all I had to do was make it into Gryffindor and everything would be perfect.

It seemed like ages before Professor Longbottom got to me. Probably because I was the last one on the list, thanks dad! I nervously made my way to the stool.

_"Ah. Weasley-Granger. I've been waiting for you for awhile now. Hmm. Where to put you...Gryffindor suits you well, I see all the bravery and courage of your parents reflected in you, but your full of your mother's brains, possibly even more than she had. Ravenclaw would suit you too. Where to put you, where to put you."_

I made up my mind then and there to let the hat decide where I was best suited. I wouldn't beg the hat to put me in Gryffindor, when I should really be in Hufflepuff, that didn't seem fair.

_"Is that so Miss Weasley? Well, if I get to decide, better be...__**RAVENCLAW!"**_ the hat screamed for the entire hall to hear. I let out the breath I had been holding and smiled. I looked across the Great Hall. I saw the Hufflepuffs clapping politely. The Slytherins were sneering as usual. I scanned the Gryffindor table. Of course, they were all disappointed that they weren't going to have another Weasley, especially the first born of the Weasley-Granger clan. I continued looking over the table until my eyes rested on James and Al. James looked at me and rolled his eyes as if to say, "I can't believe you didn't get in, but if you must." Al, on the other hand, looked upset and somewhat angry. I knew I would miss him terribly, he was my best friend, but I would make new ones. I would always have Al; he was family and there was nothing we could do about that.

* * *

Finally, I looked over at the victorious Ravenclaw table. They were all on their feet, screaming like crazy. My eyes sought Scorpius's and found that they were already on me. You wouldn't have known by looking at his face, but he was smiling. How I could tell that, I had no idea. I got off the stool and raced over to celebrate with the rest of my new classmates, squeezing in between Scorpius and Charlotte. She glanced at me as I sat down.

"Congratulations!" she said.

"Thanks." I replied. "Hey. Do you want me to help you unpack after dinner?" Charlotte was new to the wizarding world and I really wanted to help her fit in.

She turned to look at me. "Really? Umm...sure. O.K. Thanks." she smiled. I noticed this time how naturelly pretty she was. I laughed at the thought. It wouldn't be long before half of the male population was running after her.

"No problem. It's gotta be weired being here and not knowing a single person, let alone in a whole new world. I thought we should get to know each other better since we're gonna have to share a room for the next 7 years."

"Thank you. I really appriciate this. It is kinda scary, but I like the unexpected. It keeps life exciting." She smiled again, but quickly became quiet as Professor Sprout came to the podium.

"Thank you Professor Longbottom. Welcome students and congratulations to our new faces. Before we get started tonight I want to take care of a little house keeping. As everyone should know the forest is off limits to all students. Any students, second year and above, wanting to try out for their House Quidditch team should speak to the captain about team tryouts. Captains, please schedule those as soon as possible and give the appropriate time to your Head of House. New students, we especially want to welcome you. Get to know the members of your respective house as well as the prefects and Heads. They are here to help you. Heads and prefects, remember that rounds are assigned at the weekly scheduled meetings. If for some reason you can't make it, please tell your Head of House. Now, let me introduce the rest of my collegues..." Professor Sprout continued to speak, but I didn't catch the next bit of what she said. Scorpius had just tapped me on the shoulder.

"Congrats."

I looked down at my lap, feeling the blush creep up my cheeks. "Thanks. You too! How did you not get in Slytherin?" I asked, the blush going away as I became more involved in the conversation.

"Easy. The hat said I lacked cunning and the sly nature my father has. It said I had inherited my mother's brains and sharp thinking, as well as her logic and sarcasim. Said I was better suited for Ravenclaw. I doubt my father will care. Anywhere was better to him than Gryffindor." he chuckled to himself.

"...who teaches Ancient Runes. Well everyone, that's all I have for now. Bottoms up!"

With that, dinner appeared on the empty platters and plates. I filled my plate with all my favorites, talking to the people around me, already loving Hogwarts more than I ever thought possible.

**

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Did I do a good job sorting them? I was this close fingers really close together to putting Al in Slytherin, but I just couldn't do it. What do you guys think of Charlotte? She plays a major role in the future chapters, so keep an eye out for her. For anyone interested, I've updated my bio page with some really good fan art of the new generation. I also added my blog. I'm gonna try to keep it updated with my progress and possible thoughts on future stories, so head on over and check it out. I'm not gonna grovel for reviews, I know you guys are awesome. I'm really sorry for the delay. Hope you liked it, and I'll try to have Chapter 4 out as soon as I can!**

-Emma 


End file.
